1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio jack connector, and more particularly to a waterproof audio jack connector securely fixed to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
An earphone is used for connecting with a mobile phone, a MP3 player and etc for helping users to hear sound from the mobile phone, the MP3 player and etc. An audio jack connector, into which the earphone is inserted, is widely arranged in the mobile phone, the MP3 player and etc. The audio jack connector comprises an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts retained in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a receiving channel for receiving an audio plug of the earphone and a plurality of terminal passageways for retaining the contacts. The insulating housing defines a mounting surface facing to a printed circuit board, a top surface opposite to the mounting surface, a mating surface through which the audio plug is inserted, and a rear face opposite to the mating surface. Each contact comprises a contacting portion extending into the receiving channel and a soldering portion extending below the mounting face for connecting with the printed circuit board. Because the soldering portions extend downward and through the mounting face, the mounting face need to define a plurality of slits through which the soldering portions extend. Therefore, the audio jack connector is not waterproofed for there is no special treatment on the mounting surface.
An audio jack connector that can be securely fixed to a printed circuit board and effectively prevent water from entering is desired.